


Supernatural Victims Unit

by Madzie2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie2000/pseuds/Madzie2000
Summary: After destroying the Leviathans, Sam and Dean happen upon a crime that seems ordinary – a kidnapping. But things aren’t always what they seem...





	1. Just a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the odd links in-between some sections of text - I wanted to add some visuals from the TV series and none of the damn gifs or images are working.
> 
> :(
> 
> If anybody has an idea on how to fix this I'd be very grateful!

Hazel glanced around at the people occupying the bar and restaurant hybrid her boyfriend had picked out for date night. None of the young men in the bar disappointed in the looks department, but Hazel only had eyes for Jake Henry. He was tall, but not ridiculously so and his hair was short. When they had a date at her house, they’d cuddle together on the couch and she’d run her hands through it, feeling each strand move between her fingers. Just like the long grass of the fields she recalled seeing back in England. Jake smiled from his seat across the booth’s table and took a hold of Hazel’s hand.

“Remember how I told you I had a surprise for tonight?” he asked, smile growing wider by the second.

“You haven’t stopped mentioning it... what on Earth is this surprise?” Hazel asked excitedly.

“Not **what** Hazel, **where** ,” Jake answered, taking her by the hand “Come on, we’re leaving to get there before sun up.”

Hazel raised her eyebrows and laughed as they walked out to Jake’s Ford Mustang – it was only ten thirty. Hazel appreciated the old cars people in The States drove; one of the patrons at the bar owned an Impala black as the night sky above them, the bar’s outside lights like stars on its bonnet. As they moved through the seemingly barren landscape of South Dakota, Hazel noticed an abandoned warehouse in the distance surrounded by trees and bushes. Jake was driving right toward it. Like many of the homes she had driven by in her home country, she assumed it was better formed on the inside than the out. Jake slowed as they drove across the gravelly, uneven earth that led to the warehouse, the sheer height of it looming over them, leering at them from the dark cover of night. Jake got out of the car first and as Hazel turned her eyes to look at him, something covered in blood hit the car, a combination of squelch and splat echoing in her mind. Hazel screamed and something like a bang came from the back of the car. She was more than afraid – she was terrified. Someone opened the passenger door, tall and unidentifiable, for the roof of the car conveniently hid his face from view. In what felt like a split second, Hazel was unbuckled from her seat and dragged out of the car, face down in leaf litter and half-dried mud. The man kicked her and whenever she lifted her head, his foot would meet with back. Just when she thought she was about to die of pain, he stopped and placed a rag over her mouth, the fumes from it intoxicating every nerve, every fibre of her body. Just before unconsciousness could overtake her, Hazel saw a heaping lump of **something** on the dirt beside Jake’s car – some of it was still falling off of the car door when her eyes shut.

 

<img src="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/supernatural-tv-series/images/0/0d/6x2_ShapeshifterShedSkin.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/260?cb=20131231164101" />

 

Cas was long gone once the Leviathans had been released back into Purgatory – clearly he didn’t want to stay around and fess up to betraying his family. Bobby was busy cleaning up Raphael’s and a selection of demon’s remains while Sam and Dean drove back home. For all the things they had both overcome in one night, Sam saw no better reason to sit down and rest. The twinges in his muscles and the feeling of an incessant heat that continued to creep through his veins were less than comfortable, but for now it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. In the distance, Sam thought he heard something and his brow furrowed as he scanned the dark horizon. Dean was blasting _Highway to Hell_ through the radio of the Impala and out of frustration, he hit the dash.

“Can you turn that down?” Sam half-shouted “God, you’ll deafen us both before we hit 30.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow and turned the radio down in time to hear a piercing cry in the distance. They held each other’s gaze for a moment and Dean sped up, not stopping Sam when he reached over and turned the radio off. At this speed, they wouldn’t get to whatever crime was being committed, but they’d certainly be able to do what they did best. Save someone and hunt the perpetrator. In his head, Sam heard himself screaming and the heat in his body began to burn red hot. Thinking fast, he splashed some of the holy water from a flask in his jacket over the back of his hands and dabbed a little on his face, the entire process going unnoticed by Dean. He was too busy making sure he kept on the road and followed the sound of a scream’s whisper growing louder an increment at a time. There were momentary breaks when the person seemed to breathe and then let loose another torrent of pained shrieks and cries. It occurred to Dean that they couldn’t stop whatever ritual or murder was taking place, but they could certainly give the person – no woman, he realised, hands clenching the steering wheel – justice, regardless of what state they found her in. When they were close to their final destination, Sam felt a shiver run down his spine and suddenly the screams grew fractured, stuttered and fell into silence.

“Sam, this doesn’t sound like something we deal with,” Dean said shakily “If this was a ritual or spell or magic this chick wouldn’t scream that loud or for that long. She’s fighting for survival.”

Dean had confirmed Sam’s fears – this creature was powerful and had taken a victim in, most likely for torture. His brain began working overtime to find the name of a creature that could be so cruel, but he only came up with one word: monster. Now that the woman’s screams were gone, finding her was near impossible. Sam heard something behind him and there was Lucifer, smiling as if he were another passenger that Sam and Dean had expected to see in the back seat. Sam turned back and looked out of his window, aiming his mouth close to the window so only Lucifer would hear him.

“Where is she?” he said fiercely.

“Where’s who Sammy? The girl screaming in pain or the sad little man inside your head who’s burning alive?” Lucifer asked with a grin.

“The girl... she’s close, isn’t she?” Sam asked, hoping that somewhere out there in the world there was someone who cared enough to give them a sign.

Lucifer was about to answer him when Dean leant over and tapped Sam on the shoulder, bringing the Impala to a screeching halt.

“Sam, get out!” Dean said as he got out of the car “We’re not hunting a man.”

Sam looked out of his window at an old derelict warehouse that seemed to tilt in the early morning sun. There sat a Ford Mustang, well detailed and covered on one side in an explosion of skin, blood and other body tissues he didn’t want to think about. Whoever was inside the warehouse shouldn’t have been there. Before Dean could investigate the skin or grab a weapon, a blinding flash of light rushed out of the few windows that still existed on the crumbling structure of the warehouse. The men shielded their eyes and scrambled to grab a knife and silver bullets for their handguns.

 

<img src=”http://eskipaper.com/images/old-warehouse-wallpaper-1.jpg” /> 

 

The building before them was in as much disarray as the outside, with pillars made of rotting wood stuck into possibly hundred year old framework made of even more rotting wood. _At least Bobby could manage the upkeep of a house better than this_ , Dean thought to himself, grip becoming slightly slippery on the gun as he walked cautiously toward a table. On it laid a woman with deep brown hair that faded out to a reddish blonde, her body covered in bruises and cuts that made him sick for their severity. It was no wonder she had screamed – one of the gashes in her side seemed deep enough for his forefinger to fit inside with room to spare. Dean pulled a clean rag from his back pocket and pressed it to the woman’s side, turning her head so that he could see her face. When he did, he bleached. The sun on her face made her younger than she appeared, almost child-like.

“Sam,” Dean whispered as tears threatened to cloud his vision.

He cleared his throat and Sam was suddenly over his shoulder, looking down at the girl’s ankles, then up to her wrists. She had been restrained on some kind of homemade examination table, her arms and legs stuck out in a star shape. Whatever had happened here, it wasn’t torture – Dean had a feeling it was some kind of punishment. As to why someone would punish a teenage girl however, he could not understand. Sam used the knife in his hand to cut the leather straps from the girl’s wrists and ankles, wetting a handkerchief he had in his pocket and wiping at the marks left behind – blistering welts. There were symbols on the ground and Dean took pictures of them with one hand while he pressed the rag into the girl’s side. Dean leant over her to get his final picture and suddenly walked outside to retch, the sound audible from the table twenty yards away. Sam said nothing and cradled the girl in his arms, noting that despite her large frame she barely seemed to weigh anything. Sam thought to address Dean when he walked out, but judging by the state he was in, now was not the time to talk. Dean got into the car to find Sam with the girl’s head resting on his jacket which he’d draped over his lap.

“I’m taking her back to Bobby’s with us – this isn’t anything we’ve known a shifter to do,” Dean said shakily “They don’t just leave their victims alone – the first one we came across kept us so it could change and the other took it’s baby back. This one wanted us to find her for some reason.”

“Why didn’t we stay and search the place then?” Sam asked.

For a reason he didn’t understand, he felt like glancing down at the girl every few minutes might keep her at peace, but Lucifer sat in the front seat and kept telling him he was doing it for himself.

“Bet she was screaming for hours the poor thing... she seems too young to be into spells and magic, don’t you think?” he chirped with glee.

“Shut up before I tear you in half,” Sam whispered, being careful not to wake the small creature in his arms.

Lucifer turned in his seat and stroked her cheek, making Sam stare hard at him in fury. Sam almost retched like Dean because Lucifer seemed almost sad about it, meaning it really had been an ordeal. Lucifer was suddenly gone when Dean stopped the Impala in the garage and opened the door so Sam could pull out their newest case. Her head lolled over onto Sam’s shoulder and for a moment he could have sworn he saw a smile twist at one corner of her mouth. It gave him hope, but he couldn’t let it change what he knew. And he and Dean knew that when this girl woke up, she’d be in all kinds of pain.


	2. Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Bobby summon Cas to aid them in finding out how a young woman found herself tied up in a warehouse... and Sam is part of the problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet mother of Mercy have I been waiting to fix this Chapter for you guys!
> 
> Life got in the way and I thought this fic might get too dark for people, but yopu know what? Life isn't all cupcakes and rainbows, so why does this fic have to be? Besides, I always give them the happiest ending I can manage
> 
> Apologies,
> 
> Madzie2000

Dean had been downstairs with Bobby and Sam for a good portion of the morning, discussing the girl currently sleeping in Bobby’s guest room and Cas’s betrayal. While they were all worried about the girl, and truly, they were, they were also furious with Cas and glad he was free of the Leviathans in equal parts.

“You two idjits can’t figure out what the Shifter wanted between the two of you?” Bobby snapped. He allowed himself a moment to stare them both down before getting up and walking toward the stairs.

“Well, I don’t want to be the first to say it but we need Cas,” Sam said reluctantly, “There’s no way we can patch her up enough to talk to us and we need to know what happened in that warehouse. From what we heard her voice’d be shot!”

Dean gave Bobby his best ‘Sam’s Right’ look and Bobby sighed, turning back to them.

“Dean, do your prayer thing so we can get this over with,” Bobby grumbled.

Dean took a long pull from his bottle of beer at the same time as Sam and they both sat them down on a table (or pile of books in Sam’s case) before Dean closed his eyes.

“Cas, we have someone here at Bobby’s who needs your help,” Dean said with all the conviction he could muster “We’re family and I think we can push this Leviathan crap to the side for a few hours to solve a case.”

Dean opened his eyes, glanced around and closed them again, dismissing his heartfelt mutterings with a blunt “Nah, can’t expect goodie-two-shoes to help us out.”

 

<img src="https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwig1ubk0NjcAhUUdt4KHQ9OD28QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fmashable.com%2F2017%2F10%2F13%2Fsupernatural-season-13-premiere-dean-prayer-castiel-mary%2F&psig=AOvVaw2W2CM1o1IbNRCfKzgwGnE0&ust=1533651906582003” />

 

Suddenly the sound of wings fluttering filled the room and Cas was standing in front of Bobby’s desk, face stern but clearly concerned for the ‘someone’ Dean had mentioned.

“I have never felt a prayer this sincere from you,” Cas said casually, making Sam’s eyes widen for a moment “Where is the one of you who needs me?”

“She’s upstairs in a heck of a state,” Bobby answered “Attacked by a Shifter in an old warehouse – Dean, show him the symbols once we’ve got the kid’s story. I reckon we can only get one thing at a time from her.”

Cas stood still for a moment, considering Bobby’s words.

“How old is she?” Cas asked, making Dean blanch “None of you seem certain and Dean is very unsettled.”

“I’ll tell you the rest when we come back downstairs,” Dean said as he stood.

He followed Sam up and they all stood in the doorway for a moment, dumbfounded by the figure on the bed. Her face seemed to glow in the morning sun, Elfin if it could be given a description, or even angelic. Ironically, even Cas thought she appeared ethereal in some way.

Bobby walked over to her and moved the blankets back to look at her ribs, thin stitches holding together the flesh that had been pulled apart by a sharp blade. Cas squinted for a moment as he took all of the girl’s injuries into consideration.

“She has numerous lacerations and bruising to her extremities: the gash in her side will be badly infected but it does not require medical attention for some time. I can wake her and let you ask what is needed before I heal her completely. She would not believe we do not wish to harm her if she is fully healed and has no knowledge of your personalities. It could be misconstrued as some form of manipulation.”

Bobby nodded and walked to Cas, passing him two white tablets.

“Here’s something for the pain in case she needs it,” he said before looking over at Sam and Dean “You boys have any trouble calming her down, call me, you got that? No letting Cas deal with anybody under the age of twenty lest he scar ‘em for life.”

Sam made a confused face as Bobby walked past but didn’t argue... at least not to his face. He leant on the doorway with Dean opposite him, watching Cas as he pressed two fingers gently to the girl’s forehead.

“So Cas is dealing with first contact over there while we hide?” Sam asked when Bobby was out of earshot.

“He’s got the kind of face you want to see when you wake up – besides, you’re as intimidating as a bear at your height,” Dean said matter-of-factly “and the last thing we need is for her to be scared of us.”

The girl slowly opened her eyes and Cas took the old wooden chair beside the bed, letting his blue eyes meet with the hazel of the girl on the bed, her eyes focusing after a moment of blurry black, and beige.

She tried to say something but a horrible rasping and squeaking came from her throat, making her wince. Cas held her eyes for a moment and shook his head, a gentleness flooding over his features that Sam and Dean hadn’t seen before. Unsure of how to proceed, Cas held out a hand and the girl took it tentatively. She coughed hard, her dry throat begging for water. The girl tried to sit up, but her arms and upper body were so addled with pain she could barely move. Without a word, Cas sat a hand on her shoulder and moved the other around her back slowly, pulling her into a sitting position. Dean practically leapt over and moved a pillow to take place of Cas’s arm.

“Thanks,” the girl whispered.

She was startled by the fact that she could speak but said nothing more.

Dean stood back from the bed and looked over at her with the calmest expression he could manage. He didn’t plan on asking her anything lest he set off a traumatic memory. His eyes caught sight of something glinting in the sun and he clenched his jaw. He saw the water on the bedside table and passed it to the girl, who graciously accepted it and took small sips. When she saw the aspirin in Cas’s hand, she stared at them long and hard before pointing to them.

“Are those for me?” she asked warily.

None of them heard her.

“Are those meant for me?” she asked, louder this time “Not to be rude but it’s not normal to take medication from strangers.”

“Where are my manners?” Dean said with a forced smile “I’m Dean, that’s my brother Sam and this is our friend Cas – he’s slightly mentally retarded but he means well.”

Cas’s brow furrowed and he glared. “Dean, I am an Angel of the Lord, you know that,” Cas said angrily.

The girl pulled her lips in between her teeth and held back a smile.

“Of course you are Cas – mind if I take those from you? We’re not strangers anymore.”

Cas was confused beyond belief but still passed the two small white tablets to the girl. Sam stayed by the doorway and called over to her.

“Are you from England?” Sam asked “You don’t sound like anybody I know.”

After swallowing the first aspirin, the girl nodded.

“Seems like I’ve forgotten **my** manners too – I’m Hazel Whittaker. I was born in London in 1989 and I moved here seven years ago. My parents were... “ Hazel stopped herself. They wouldn’t understand. These men were probably hunters of deer, elk, bears even, but not the things she’d seen. “Who am I kidding, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Are your family hunters of supernatural beings?” Cas asked.

Hazel looked at Cas and nodded, watching him point over to Dean and the man at the other end of the room. When she heard a cough meant to hide Cas’ obvious pointed finger, she noted the pallor in Dean’s face.

“Is something wrong?” she asked tentatively.

“You remember what happened to you at all? Nobody gets beat up like that unless they deserved it or they couldn’t stop it.”

“No – I know I should feel scared or sad or angry but I have nothing. No demon could pull that off, even a strong one. I do feel strange though – I know what happened but it’s just... not there.”

“Cas, what are our options?” Sam said from the far side of the room.

Hazel leant forward to look at him but stopped when the gash in her side was being tugged on by the stitches.

“Oh God, I didn’t even see it,” she said quietly before taking the second aspirin.

While Hazel was relieving her dehydration, Cas pointed to Sam and then to a point between his own stomach and chest.

“No, you’re not doing that again – you could kill her!”

“If a young boy and a grown man can withstand it I’m sure she can too Dean,” Sam said from the doorway “You don’t want to watch, fine, but if Cas says it has to happen, it has to happen.”

Cas looked between Sam and Dean and whispered in Hazel’s ear, her face shifting from confusion to something reminiscent of smelling manure.

“Sounds bad but I think I can take it. It’s a once-off and I’ve clearly been through the worst already.”

Hazel stiffened when Cas began undoing the buttons at his wrists and rolled back his sleeves, only becoming truly fearful when Dean passed her a piece of leather.

In the fashion of a true hunter, Hazel shoved the leather between her teeth and blinked back a tear that tried to move past her long lashes. Dean stood in the doorway and looked away from Cas, Sam and Hazel, his mind slowly numbing itself in preparation for the screams. Sam could see Dean physically shiver as Cas pushed his hand into Hazel’s stomach and up toward her throat, her shrill, muffled scream making Sam feel uneasy. Somehow, it sounded filled with more pain than his own or those of the young boy. Cas moved his hand and Hazel jerked forward slightly, her hand meeting the one sticking into her body. Suddenly Cas stumbled backward, breathing hard and trembling from head to toe. Dean moved over to him and held out a waiting hand. Cas stood up and chanced a glance in Hazel’s direction, eyes filled with a mix of emotions he couldn’t name as they moved back to the doorway.

 

<img src="https://78.media.tumblr.com/3ca7bba34ed2fcb4bdc1b3ce5fb96ae7/tumblr_inline_nn7r7tsLKE1toe4wo_500.gif" />

 

“I cannot understand this feeling of dread,” Cas whispered “There is nothing here that poses a threat to Hazel but she is distraught. To make matters worse, someone tied many of her memories to her soul. They will return eventually, but for now they are roaming, trying to get back into her waking mind. It may take hours, seconds or years – it differs from simply forgetting as humans do over time.”

Dean nodded and Cas walked ahead of him as he put his sleeves back over his wrists. Hazel was staring down at the bed in silence, not even looking over at the three men gathered in the doorway.

“If you remember who did this, will you tell us Hazel?” Sam asked.

She looked over at them with tears in her eyes and Dean was about to say something when Hazel spoke up.

“I remember,” she said darkly.

The anger, or possibly even hatred in her voice confused them all, but her next words left them speechless.

 

“Sam raped me.”

 

<img src="https://s2.favim.com/orig/150103/black-and-white-castiel-dean-sam-Favim.com-2356322.jpg" />


	3. Soulful Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam isn't the bad guy - Dean and Cas however are almost certain Hazel has never encountered a Shifter in her life, so they decide to keep him out of the room for as long as possible

Sam felt his stomach drop. He might have been soulless for a year, but he knew for certain that he had been with Dean last night, not in the abandoned warehouse with Hazel.

Dean was waiting for somebody to notice the bruises over Hazel’s neck or the purity ring she still had on her finger, but clearly they were more worried about not having answers. They needed the full story and Sam couldn’t stay to hear the rest.

“Cas, take Sam downstairs and call Bobby up here,” Dean whispered, pulling them both toward the staircase and out of Hazel’s sight.

“Dean, you know I had nothing to do with – ”

“Sam, this isn’t about what I know!” Dean whispered harshly “It’s about the girl in that room who has no idea what Shifters are and thinks you raped her last night.”

Sam stormed away from Dean and Cas, mumbling something about getting Bobby for them.

Cas walked back into the guest room’s doorway and looked over at Hazel, their eyes meeting. For a moment he thought he saw something metallic on her face, but when he let himself take in her expression, he realised they were tears.

Hazel turned her eyes to the window facing the fields outside and refused to allow herself to look back at Cas or Dean. Just by seeing their reaction she knew they hadn’t planned on dealing with something so violent up close and personal. Dean sighed, walking to the empty chair by the window while Cas seated himself at Hazel’s hip.

“Okay, I know this is going to be hard, but I need you to tell me what happened – you tell us what... what Sam said and we’ll figure this out together.”

Cas stared at Dean for a moment, as if to ask him why he was being so vague. Then it occurred to him that Hazel hadn’t heard of Shifters – therefore they needed to act as clueless as she was. Without trust, there was no way they would get her to believe Sam wasn’t her attacker. _Dean has a good head on his shoulders_ , Cas thought with pride.

“Okay,” Hazel said reluctantly “I guess I’ll start from the beginning then...”

Hazel began her story with fact – she was driving along the road with her boyfriend Jake in his Ford Mustang, which Dean said they found, but there was no body. She detailed the beating and Dean did his best not to cry – something he found himself doing more and more often nowadays.

“After the beating, I woke up strapped to this table. I saw your brother and I thought he was going to release me, but he just walked around the table, circling me like he wasn’t sure what to do next. At that point my legs were still free, so I thought maybe he had trouble untying my hands.”

Hazel froze when an image of Sam’s calculating and sinister gaze flashed behind her eyes.

 

<img src="https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e5/d2/c2/e5d2c2b179d65150b5e48649f638be73--supernatural-moose-soulless-sam.jpg" />

“I don’t remember much of what he said because it wasn’t English – I’m good with languages, but the best I could pin down was Spanish or Latin.”

Dean looked over at Cas, who nodded in understanding.

“Your memories were bound to your soul using a powerful ritual or spell,” Cas said quietly “Continue if you can.”

Hazel nodded and she felt a renewed confidence flow through her. For the moment, it was all she had to keep her going.

“I felt this pain rip through me – it was as bad as Cas touching my soul. He looked really pleased with himself and he mentioned something about not having enough time to be gentle... and then I realised why he’d strapped me down.”

The wall of confidence Hazel had built in her head suddenly came crumbling to the ground and she went silent, eyes glazing over with tears. Dean was about to say something when Cas sat a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back into the room.

“This is important – did Sam say anything about why he raped you Hazel?”

Dean couldn’t listen to another word and walked out of the room, tears springing to his eyes. Dean walked out into the hall as Bobby came up the stairs and he did his best to hide his feelings, but his red eyes gave it away almost instantly. A tear fell down his cheek and he remained silent, letting it fall as he gulped back the anger, fear and sadness that had begun nagging at his mind.

 

<img src="https://media.giphy.com/media/I3qOZB5ehhSM0/giphy.gif" />   

 

It might not have been Sam but he sure as hell wasn’t prepared to let a Shifter make his brother out to be a monster. He’d already done that himself and found out too late that he was wrong – he always was when it came to Sam.


	4. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries to be a good guy, Sam tries to be nice, Dean tries to keep it together and only Cas is successful...

“What did you do?” Bobby asked quietly.

 

<img src=https://www.google.com.au/search?q=sam+winchester+sad+gif&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwil0JOC2NncAhVHgLwKHUNNAkkQsAR6BAgFEAE&biw=1708&bih=774#imgrc=6ZBEOa7oY8ZhhM: />

 

“It was a Shifter like we said, but it didn’t just slash and beat her Bobby,” Dean said, barely holding back a sob “It forced itself on her. And to top it all off, she was wearing a purity ring! If any of us needs a hug or some kind of comfort right now it’s –”

“You from the looks of things,” Bobby interrupted, holding Dean’s gaze “But right now I need you downstairs with Sam because he’s in a bad way. Judging by how quiet it is in their Cas has things under control. God help us all when Cas is best at **anything** that involves people. Once we know why this thing attacked your friend in there, we can deal with the Shifter and give her an update on monsters.”

Dean nodded and headed down the stairs, unwilling to look back.

Sam being sick was probably a good thing right now – he’d be far less terrifying to Hazel if he had a runny nose or watery eyes. When he walked into Bobby’s kitchen, he found Sam leaning over the sink, his entire body shaking with silent sobs. Had he not seen it before, Dean would’ve thought Sam was having some kind of fit.

“Sammy?” Dean said as he strode towards Sam “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?!” Sam said hysterically “I’m seeing Lucifer everywhere I look Dean! He won’t let me sleep now because of the girl upstairs crying over her lost innocence which – apparently – I took.”

Dean’s face fell at the mention of Lucifer.

“Sam, you’re not seeing what you think you’re seeing, okay?” Dean said reassuringly “Tomorrow when the kid’s calmed down you and I are going to talk to her together and explain what Shifters are. For today I think Cas can take over – after seeing how quick he was to stop the waterworks I think he’s earned that much.”

Sam looked over at an empty chair, offended by whatever apparition was sitting in it.

“Sam, is he there?” Dean asked, pointing to the empty seat “What did he say to you?”

 

<img src="http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Sam_and_Lucifer?file=Lucifer_and_Sam_503.jpg” />

 

“I’m not gonna tell you what he said, but you’re guess will probably be close enough,” Sam said as he stood up “I need to get out of here before I do something stupid and make things worse.”

Sam made a move for the keys to the Impala and Dean put out his arm.

“Sammy you’re not good up in your gourd so I’m telling you to **listen to me,** not that two-horned son of a bitch, **alright**?” Dean commanded with every fibre of authority within himself.

When Sam was about to thank his brother for the trust he’d put in him once again, Bobby descended the stairs with his face white as paper.

“You boys need to sit down,” he said flatly “The story don’t get any prettier the more that little lady talks. In fact, you two are lucky she can talk at all. If you want to hear that story the whole way through so you can get to work, don’t think on it for a second – she’d sooner kiss Sam.”

“I thought you told us earlier on she was brave Bobby?” Sam sniffled “Are you seriously telling me she backtracked?”

Bobby grumbled a few swears under a hand as he wiped at his face and then angrily shouted “Fine! Lose your only eye witness to PTSD – see if I care!”

As Bobby stormed away mumbling about searching the scene of the crime for Hazel’s boyfriend, Sam trudged behind Dean once again up the stairs to the spare room. Hazel was barely trembling at all now and had her eyes firmly fixed on the outside world again, only turning her gaze to Sam and Dean when Cas perked up.

“I have explained Shifters abilities and Hazel is attempting to come to terms with Sam being identical to her attacker,” Cas said as he stood “She has been very co-operative.”

“And you’ve been blunt as a bloody butter knife,” Hazel muttered with a smirk.

Cas smiled at Dean and then suddenly sent him a worried glare, saying “I think I made things worse.”

 

<img src="https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjw1MX129ncAhXCerwKHegqB8EQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fexplore%2Fjust-one-yesterday&psig=AOvVaw1VDR3SxaDzxGml77UOeFjc&ust=1533689250778882” />

 

“She’s joking with you Cas – people do it to make themselves feel better,” Sam answered softly.

Hazel looked over at him and nodded, a trace of laughter hidden in her eyes but unreadable on her face. Cas whispered something to Dean and Hazel saw his lip twitch as the angel stepped back.

“You what?” Dean shouted “Cas you can’t heal something unless it’s life-threatening!”

“What did he do?” Sam asked, moving closer to Hazel.

He scanned Hazel for some abnormality (which she clearly didn’t appreciate) and looked back at Dean as if he had an answer.

“I have a genetic condition that makes pregnancy about as easy as finding a needle in a silver haystack and Cas thought it wasn’t fair.” She suddenly had a small smile on her face, unexpected gratefulness being thrown in Cas’s direction.

“He healed the worst of it, but something went wrong and that asshole of a Shifter knows somebody healed me…”

Hazel went quiet and stared into her lap, so Sam sat in the chair beside the bed. It was the least threatening thing he could think of doing.

“You don’t have to look at me if you don’t want to, but I need to ask: what did the Shifter say to you when he looked like me?”

Hazel breathed in deeply a couple of times to calm her mind and then began thinking hard – the wording, the emphasis and even the tone were vital to the meaning of the Shifter’s ‘conversation’.

“He said ‘Poor thing. Nobody’s come to claim you, but don’t worry. I’ll leave my mark’,” Hazel barely managed to say in a loud whisper “Then he went on about sowing his seed. He never realised I had the condition, so he didn’t care. But now that it’s cured… oh God!”

Hazel brought a hand to her mouth, realisation hitting her like a hefty punch. Cas, Sam and Dean knew that she’d connected the dots.

“He’ll come back for me when he finds out I’m not pregnant,” Hazel said as fresh tears flowed from her eyes “he’ll finish what he started.”

Sam rested a hand lightly on her arm and he felt the muscles tense in Hazel’s arm. She didn’t move back or even attempt to move his hand. The young woman sat in silence and slowly moved her gaze to Sam’s hand, then along his arm and neck up to his eyes. For a moment Dean thought she would freeze up entirely or scream, but instead a calm washed over her and she relaxed enough to keep the shakes to a shiver. For a moment she held his gaze and then looked at her hands curled up against her chest.

“You’re nothing like the Shifter; I can see it in your eyes.”

Sam’s hand fisted up on Hazel’s shoulder when Lucifer decided once again to speak to him.

“How sad: she didn’t tell you about the ‘Fear of God’ you put in her,” he mocked, whispering into Sam’s ear “But I suppose that’s an odd name for your...”

Sam suddenly screamed and jumped onto Dean, knocking him to the ground. Cas stepped in front of Hazel to make sure she was out of harm’s way, wings spread wide. Dean watched Sam’s face shift from anger to pure misery as the vision of Lucifer disappeared, replaced by a somewhat startled Dean.

“Cas, I think Sammy needs a break from Hazel…”

Dean saw Cas nod once and when he shifted his weight, he realised that Hazel’s eyes hadn’t left Sam.

“… and she could use a break from him,” he finished.

Cas took hold of a now-trembling Sam, lifted him away from Dean and they both walked brusquely out of the room. Dean took a deep breath in and coughed for a moment before sitting up and rubbing his chest. Sam’s height certainly made him a burden bear, especially when said weight was concentrated around his weakened ribs.

“He’s always been rough,” Dean grumbled “But you don’t have to worry – he’s dealing with some crap and it got to him.”

Hazel pulled her lips in between her teeth and released them after a moment of thought.

“I could tell he wasn’t right in his mind,” Hazel said with a knowing look “His eyes give everything away – that’s why I know he’s not the same as the Shifter. Now that I think of it I see it every person I meet. Cas has the face of an angel… but not the kind that glows or stands out. They all have that strange quality when you know what to look for.”

“What do my eyes tell you?” Dean said with a grin as he headed toward the door.

Hazel smiled and glanced at her lap, considering her answer carefully. He didn’t need an inflated ego lest it suffocate her where she sat.

“Your entire face says turmoil,” Hazel said with a more solemn tone “But you also have a mischievous side… just like Sam and Cas.”

Dean’s smile widened and he let Hazel’s words sink in as he made his way toward the stairs. Just as he got to the bottom, Bobby walked in through the front door and started talking.

“Her boyfriend’s dead alright,” he said as he swiped his brow “Shifter had a good feed and left him out for whatever else is living round here.”  
  


 

<img src="https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjc1JzinurdAhXCdN4KHStDCW8QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fsupernatural.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ADean_and_Bobby_season_1.jpg&psig=AOvVaw0khuPD7YFrSWc0rVZLTMvC&ust=1538655013485598" />

 

Bobby went to the sink and got himself a glass of water, wiping some sweat from his forehead. Dean furrowed his brow for a moment in thought. Since when did Bobby **not know** something about his family home?

“Hey Bobby, could you hold this for me?” Dean asked as he pulled a silver dagger from his belt.

 “Sure.”

As soon as Bobby’s hand was on the blade, Dean pulled it back and Bobby yelped. Then his skin started to singe where the silver blade had cut him and smoke rose from the same gash.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean said angrily “You really did come back.”

“How’s my little lady doing?” The Shifter said as he dodged the blade Dean was now wielding “I know she isn’t going to have a baby but… thanks to your resident Angel, she will when I’m done.”

Dean made a lunge at the Shifter and he missed – he was bound to when his feelings got involved.

“Bad move kid,” The Shifter said as he ripped a few hairs from Dean’s head.

In the moment it took Dean to reach up and nurse his scalp, the Shifter had teleported him to a room which contained a very agitated Sam and strangely quiet Cas.

“Where’s Bobby?” Dean asked “And, where are we?”

“Somewhere in the house and Bobby is still investigating the storage facility,” Cas said without hesitation.

Meanwhile, Hazel had heard Dean and the Shifter’s scuffle, pinning it down to Sam’s emotional distress. If there had been no explanation from Dean or she hadn’t looked into Sam’s eyes, she might have been scared by the sounds she could hear. After a moment someone came back up the staircase – Dean.

“How are you holding up?” Dean asked as he took a seat at the end of the bed near Hazel’s feet.

“Any word from Bobby?”

“Nothing yet, but my best guess is nothing good.”

Hazel said nothing and Dean moved closer, putting an arm around her shoulder.

“You’ll meet someone again,” Dean said with a smile “There are plenty of blondes out there who’d be happy to have you.”

Hazel managed to smile, but then her blood ran cold, the smile disappearing in a moment of fleeting horror.

“Dean, I thought Bobby hadn’t told you anything yet,” she said worriedly.

“Why, what happened? Is there a fire?” he joked.

“I never told you Jake was blonde,” Hazel clarified, a poisonous tone making her sound fearsome.

Dean’s face shifted from confusion to a smile that made Hazel feel nauseas all over again.

“Well done,” he said as he stood up “Uncovered me at last. You might want to look away for the next part unless you want to watch me undress.”

Hazel scrambled to sit up, but as soon as her back left the mattress, she was pushed down by invisible hands. She turned her eyes toward the Shifter – still disguised as Dean – and watched it begin scratching at the floorboards. His fingernails came loose and new ones appeared, but they were less jagged and had a uniform shape. Dean ripped off his shirt haphazardly and then dug his new nails deep into his skin, tearing the flesh apart to reveal newer, paler skin underneath coated in blood.

 

<img src="https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi2utaYoOrdAhUSfd4KHRiVDOQQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fpt-br.supernatural.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FMetamorfos&psig=AOvVaw11WXMcmOtYYbw2Pe_ksRLk&ust=1538655391811982" />

 

Hazel could only scream and remember every second of the previous night, even though it was the last thing she felt like doing.


	5. Rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel recalls what happened the night the Shifter came - it isn't pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin Phrase "Combine mind and soul. Heart and mind we now share. Our children will walk the Earth," implies that the spell is allowing the Shifter to sense Hazel's health, how many souls she carries (because technically, the baby's soul is within her body) and also increases her fertility. Her condition negated the latter and the Shifter essentially could only know how she was fairing, nothing more. When this changed, he came back.

_Hazel felt tired, groggy and very sore._

_There were bruises forming along her back and around her sides. She could hear footsteps moving around her and suddenly she remembered what had happened. Jake was gone and some horrid pile of gunk was on the car, belonging to some horrid creature. It’s wasn’t ectoplasm… was her only thought before she became fully aware of the person walking slow circles around her. Hazel opened her eyes and saw the man with his long, brown hair, dark eyes and a dagger in his hand._

_“Thank God!” she had said far too early “Get my hands free too before that sick **thing** comes back!”_

_“S_ _imul et mentem meam._ _C_ _or et mentem iam participes sumus._ _F_ _ilios nostros et ambules in terra_ _”, said the strange, hulking figure._

_Hazel was confused at first, but then the incantation was done and an insanely intense pain ran through every fibre of her being. She squealed and moaned in pain, but the man didn’t seem concerned._

_“Combine mind and soul. Heart and mind we now share. Our children will walk the Earth... doesn’t that sound nice?” he said, flashing a wicked smile “I’m afraid I don’t have time for soft caresses or giving you pleasure, but I swear things will be better once you’ve born my offspring.”_

_Hazel’s eyes widened as the man began removed his coat and began unbuckling his belt. Hazel was making sounds which the man seemed to enjoy._

_“Squirming already?” the creature said as he ripped his belt out of its loops “I haven’t even touched you yet.”_

_Hazel pulled her legs in tight to her body, curling in on herself as much as was possible. The moment the man with long hair got close to her shins, she began kicking at him, the quiet sounds of fright becoming animalistic screams and shouts. “Get away from me!” she spat “I’m of no use to you – go out and find someone who wants a baby and make them happy like a normal guy.”_

_“I’m afraid that won’t happen – not all women are special like you.”_

_The man glanced over to something on the other side of the room and Hazel followed his gaze, the sight of blood and entrails making her feel sick. She almost retched when she saw a familiar mop of blonde hair somewhere in the unidentifiable mix._

_“Jake!” she cried hysterically “Jake, no! No!”_

_“Like I said, you’re special,” the man said as he leant down to Hazel, a tent growing in his jeans._

_“Why me?” Hazel asked, tears forming in her eyes as sobs threatened to silence her._

_“Virgins are a delicacy to a monster like me...”_

_The man suddenly slashed at Hazel’s ribs and blood began to flow freely from her wound. Her nausea returned when he began licking at the gash in her side, both soothing and irritating it at once. Had Hazel felt any pain when the creature was lapping at her ribs, she might not have begun forming her ridiculous plan to survive the night with her virginity and sanity intact._

_“Would you heal all my wounds like that?” she said shakily._

_The single demand held a surreal air of lust and she thanked her lucky stars she aced Drama._

_“I might be more willing to engage in this if I know I can trust you.”_

_The man groaned at her words and rose to his full height, stuffing a knife in at his side in a holster which Hazel hadn’t seen. It was a pocket made of his own skin._

_“You boil my blood in the best ways,” he whispered._

_Suddenly the man was on the stable with Hazel, pressing his erection against her clothed thigh. At his height, it would be impossible to avoid hunching himself over. She let him take her first kiss; he went straight for her tonsils and the taste of her blood was revolting, yet she managed to enjoy it enough to moan. Just once._

_“What’s your name?” Hazel asked in the heat of the moment._

_“It’s... Sam,” Sam answered._

_Suddenly he was prising her thighs apart and Hazel wished she knew what her plan actually was._

_“Why are you fighting me? Didn’t you just say you wanted me to take you?”_

_“I’m a virgin and I want to stay that way you giant oaf!”_

_“_ _Oh, you poor little dove. Nobody come to claim you because you’re a big girl? Don’t worry… I’ll leave a mark on you so dark you’ll only ever want **me**.” _

_Sam’s mouth fastened itself to her collarbone and suckled at the flesh until it was over-sensitive and black-blue with blood._

_Then he dug his teeth in. Hazel screamed when he began slicing at her clothes, a blade slicing her skins as he slowly pulled her jeans apart._

_As he crawled back on top of her, his legs were open, so she turned her leg used the other to push a foot harder and harder into his crotch. “Hey! Stop it! Fuck, that hurts!” He locked her knees around his hips and began unbuckling his jeans, a wicked grin appearing and making her feel so nauseas that bile managed to reach the back of her throat._

_“I’m going to make you my brood mare and sow my seed with you. Only you,” Sam said, as if Hazel were a precious woman in his harem. Hazel shrieked and felt something surge through her veins. Pain. “You’ll regret this Sam.”_

_“I will? Well then: tell me while I make you scream.”_

_Then he thrust forward and she could only hear Sam’s loud grunts, along with her shrieks and cries._


	6. The Tides of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel's story with the Winchester's comes to an end and Dean realises life might not be so terrible.

The real Dean heard Hazel’s scream and he began beating on the walls, as did Sam and Cas.

“You son of a bitch!” Dean screamed at the wall, hoping the Shifter would hear him “Go on a date like the rest of us!” Hazel suddenly shouted at the roof, unable to do more than turn her head to look away from the terrifying sight that was a semi-nude Dean tearing at his skin.

 _It’s not real_ , she told herself calmly, _the real Dean is trying to get to you_.

“Dean, he’s changing into someone else!” she called “Who’s hair did he take?”

Suddenly the Shifter stood and used his old clothing to wipe himself clean, revealing the face and nude body of Castiel. If this had been under ordinary circumstances, Hazel might have laughed, or even blushed, but this wasn’t Cas.

The hunger in his eyes alone could tell her that.

“Now you can never look those three pretty boys in the eyes again... isn’t that right little Lady?” the Shifter said as he stalked over to the bed, sitting beside Hazel’s knees.

She would have curled in on herself if she had the strength, but all she could find the courage to do was speak; at least it was **something**.

“When they break those walls down with their bare hands you’ll be sorry asshole!” Hazel spat “And I won’t pity you for a second!”

“I’m afraid that room suppresses all the Angelic powers of your friends and mere mortal men can’t break down a wall.”

“You don’t know who they are, do you?” Hazel said, a glimmer of hope brightening her eyes.

The Shifter was taken aback by how cool and calm she was, but he pressed a hand to her leg and smiled.

“Tell me while I make you scream,” he said to Hazel despite aiming his words at the wall.

The Shifter moved his other hand to Hazel’s throat and leant down to kiss her, but before he could place his lips on hers, something made him gasp and go limp against her. Hazel rolled to her right and narrowly missed out on smacking her head on the chair beside the bed, the Shifter’s body falling to the left with a loud thud on the floor. Suddenly she found Sam, Cas, Dean and Bobby all with a mixture of fear and joy in their eyes.

“Nobody messes with my kids,” Bobby said with a smile.

Hazel avoided his gaze and Cas refused to look up, simply placing a hand on his nude doppelganger and disappearing.

Sam and Dean were blushing. It didn’t take an idiot to know that they hadn’t expected to get so well-acquainted with Cas’s anatomy. Or at least that of his vessel.

“You okay?” Dean asked as Hazel stood and rubbed her sore right arm “Sounded pretty scared through the walls.”

“I was,” Hazel admitted with a smile “But you two always pull through. At least, that’s what I’ve seen.”

“You see a lot of things Hazel,” Sam said with a smirk “Sure you’re not psychic or something?”

Hazel was about to reply when Cas reappeared beside her, making her squeal.

“Personal space, idjit!” Bobby snapped.

“Oh God!” Hazel said with her eyes and mouth wide open. “What?” Sam and Dean asked in unison.

Hazel tucked her bottom lip into her mouth and barely held back a laugh.

“I saw an Angel’s ass!” she said proudly.

“And I own it,” Cas said, clearly not understanding the humour in Hazel’s observations. Sam, Dean and Bobby cackled as they all trudged downstairs to eat, drink and forget the events of the past two days.

 

**The Next Morning**

Hazel was standing out the front of Singer Auto, waiting for a cab to take her to Jake’s car so she could drive it to his family. Bobby had called the local police an hour after they had gone downstairs the night before to take his body someplace closer to home.

“Thanks for everything you four,” Hazel said with a charming smile.

 

<img src="https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjZqpuRoerdAhUCMt4KHRPYCNsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fblogs.grupojoly.com%2Felcinehamuerto%2F2011%2F05%2F26%2Fseries-que-no-molestan%2Fsupernatural-6x19-sam-dean-bobby-castiel%2F&psig=AOvVaw2mwiyTAjDBA9VG_DfOXD_K&ust=1538655647662679" />

 

She found it a little difficult to meet Dean, Cas and Sam’s eyes for too long, but she managed enough time that they knew she harboured no ill will. Hazel said goodbye to Bobby first, receiving a bear hug. She nearly cried when he said “I’m making you my honorary daughter... so you can keep my boys in line”

She wiped away a tear and laughed.

He may be grizzly on the outside, but on the inside Bobby Singer was a man worthy of being called a saint.

Next, she said farewell to Cas, who shook her hand rather than engaging in the unusual act of a hug. At the very least, he understood that she needed time to warm up to him. Hazel forced her fear to subside long enough to give Cas a one-armed hug, shivering a little when the Angel Blade in his trenchcoat brushed her stomach.

Sam practically jumped when he took a step forward to hug Hazel. He even lifted her off the ground, causing an unnaturally high squeak to issue from her throat. Sam chuckled low and Dean kicked his calf, making him shoot an angry glare in his older brother’s direction.

Dean suddenly wheeled them both around, turning away from Cas, Bobby and Hazel.

“What? I didn’t do anything,” Sam whispered angrily.

“You know that was **something** Sam!” Dean whispered threateningly.

Hazel rolled her eyes and Bobby shook his head when she looked over at him, a smile spreading across her face. She moved in front of the two men and suddenly their eyes were on her, their fight forgotten. The way the light shone on it, her skin looked as though it were glowing in the morning light. Hazel smiled sweetly before yanking Sam and Dean down to her height and proving that she too could be frightening.

“Listen to me you giant Neanderthals!” Hazel said “Only **I** know what scares me and you two have no right to decide for me.”

Hazel quickly kissed Sam’s cheek and released him before doing the same for Dean. Sam was so taken aback he blushed.

“And it certainly isn’t any of you,” she said with a placid grin.

Dean blinked a few times and his eyes began watering when the cab rolled into the driveway of the junkyard, gravel crunching under the wheels. Hazel accepted Dean’s assistance in putting her single bag (which contained a few Hunter-approved necessities) into the cab and she dropped herself into the back seat, rolling down her window.

“Why are you still he–”

Before she could finish her question, Hazel felt Dean’s lips against hers. Unlike the Shifter, he wasn’t forceful. He didn’t even try to tie tongues with her.

Dean just wanted to know what it was like to kiss her.

He couldn’t understand it, but it felt right to gently cup Hazel’s cheek. When her adventurous tongue slid along his bottom lip, Dean let it in. It wasn’t like he had a choice.

“See you when you’ve started talking again Winchester,” Hazel grinned as she pulled away from him “I’m sure Muriel will bring me back.”

Dean’s eyes bugged out of his head, but Hazel didn’t see it happen.

She’d already tapped the driver’s shoulder and told him it was time to go. As Dean slowly walked back toward the house, he felt his heart sink. Though the thought of the kiss was firmly rooted in place, Dean walked through the door and a let a single tear drop onto the floor. Bobby and Sam were discussing their anger at Cas so vehemently that they didn’t see him wipe it away.

_She’s a vessel – she won’t last long though._

_Nobody ever does when they’ve met me._


End file.
